Cam
Mr.Xtreme is a African-American backyard wrestling personality and semi-retired backyard wrestler, who took part in his own federation, Carolina Xtreme Wrestling where he reigned as a CXW Champion before he closed it down in October 2008 bringing his backyard tenure to a considerable halt. In 2006, he dubbed himself under "Cam" around while he had operated various pro wrestling related websites on Freewebs (now Webs). Cam is a key figure in the progression of the new generation of backyard wrestling with the creation of now popular online, Global Backyard Wrestling News. Backyard wrestling tenure Before Backyard Wrestling In 2006, Mr.Xtreme, in his early teens, first started operating a variety of different professional wrestling related communities. It was said the he acknowledged backyard wrestling and its ongoing phenomenon but had not been interested in it. That, however, was until The Frank and his federation he was enrolled in, Backyard Wrestling Association partially drew Mr.Xtreme's intrigue. After managing many Freewebs sites which went from "Wrestlezone 4000" which was hacked, and "321wrestling" rivalling others including his friends "365wrestling" site to possess the best website with fluctiating progress, Mr.Xtreme deserted his sites and took an intermission from Freewebs, but found himself back with "500wrestling" to allegedly overthrow 365wrestling. CXW, BYWN/GBYWN and other projects : See also: Going Beyond Your Wrestling Nation The discovery of National New Age Alliance, a site ran by The Frank promoting several heard-of backyard wrestling internet promotions, motivated him to establish his own federation with his brother, City Boy and friend Wild Wyatt known as Brutal Backyard Wrestling that later changed to Carolina Xtreme Wrestling. He started looking up to many of the backyard wrestlers of the Championship Wrestling Association lately known as Epic-1 Wrestling such as particularly The Prodigy, Joe Randa, Max Vender, CJ Styles, and Eruption. In September, Mr.Xtreme began utilizing a nickname played off of his real name Cameron familiarizing himself as "Cam" after folding his site. Thereafter, Cam went under ownership of said biggest WWE and TNA news site ever on freewebs, 123pin with a subsite to another site he held doubts for called Backyard Wrestling News which prevailed more favorable in the end. Backyard Wrestling News proceeded to find direction with much promoting, troubleshooting and activity and eventually evolved to Global Backyard Wrestling News to become one of the best known backyard wrestling communities. In 2009, Cam planned to conduct his high school senior project on the subject of pro wrestling. He will also be undergoing professional wrestling training by pro wrestler, Big Daddy Edwards. In November 2009, Cam made an agreement with Rad Hazard to fuse GBYWN's alliance with Battle Born Wrestling's alliance and create Global Backyard Wrestling Nation which also altered the forum to the same name. After a short time, he chose to turn back the community name to Global Backyard Wrestling News. As Hazard claims he initially did not want the nation alliance to be connected with the forums, the alliance became a separate entity of GBYWN. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Powerslam **Sharpshooter *'Signature moves' **Diving elbow drop **Dropkick **Frog Slash **Figure-4 leg lock **Superkick **''Sky High Shine Buster '' *'Nicknames' **Mr. Xtreme Though "untrained", Mr.Xtreme developed his style of wrestling by watching many backyard wrestlers such as notably The Prodigy, and Joe Randa. Championships and accomplishments *'Carolina Xtreme Wrestling' **CXW Championship (1 time) *'Other accomplishments' **Created Going Beyond Your Wrestling Nation **Founded Carolina Xtreme Wrestling **Created BYWTube **Was named a Backyard Wrestling Icon on BYWpedia External links *Official GBYWN Website